Tokyo Lights
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 27 of KinkTober! Prompt - Exhibitionism!


"Tokyo is huge!" Nagisa exclaimed as they fell into their hotel room. For some reason they both decided to over pack, and even though Rei had worked it all out in his mind- maybe he had gone overboard. It was just a couple days, he surely didn't need a duffle bag along with a suitcase.

Of course Nagisa always packed too much. Rei had to wonder if Nagisa had left anything at all at home. There was no way he needed three suitcases of things. Even as he tried to argue it over with Nagisa- there was always some wild excuse as to why he did need all those things. In the end, it was easier to just give up and let Nagisa over pack.

"We should have gotten a cart," Rei stated, letting his bag fall from his shoulder and the suitcases fall to the ground.

"Why?!" Nagisa squeaked. "We are strong enough to carry it all! It is a good workout!"

"Maybe if you were the one carrying the brunt of the load," Rei huffed. Of course somehow he managed not only his things, but two of Nagisa's three suitcases.

"Well that's because you are Rei!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

A giggle and Nagisa was bouncing on the bed. Rei could feel the vein over his temple start to pulse. It had been a long day and he knew right now his temper was short, he didn't want to spoil their time away.

"You really should lighten up a bit!" Nagisa giggled. "We are in Tokyo and will see Haru and Mako soon!"

He did have a point. Taking a deep calming breath, Rei sat in the chair by the large picture window they had overlooking downtown Tokyo. Not only was this a trip to visit their friends and scout out schools for college- but it was also a trip for just the two of them.

"Wow! This is an amazing view!" Nagisa squealed, bouncing off the bed and running over where Rei sat. Climbing into his lap, Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa- holding him close as they looked out at the city.

"I bet it is beautiful at night," he whispered in Nagisa's ear.

"Yeah," Nagisa breathed, then turned his head, capturing Rei's lips.

It was only a few short seconds before Nagisa had turned himself so he was straddling over Rei's lap, hands messing up his hair and grinding into his lap.

"Nagisa!" Rei exclaimed, "The curtains are open!"

"So?" Nagisa giggled, rolling his hips down on his again, his tongue plunging into his mouth.

Rei had no idea what Nagisa was up too- but he wished he would do it with the curtains closed and not wide open for all of Tokyo to see!

Hands moving between them and Nagisa was reaching into his pants. This time when Rei pulled back, he yelled out- pulling Nagisa's hands away.

"Nagisa! The window is open!" he exclaimed.

"You really need to lighten up a bit!" Nagisa whined, kissing him quickly and moving off his lap.

A heavy sigh, and while he shook his head, Rei had to wonder what got into Nagisa at times.

* * *

"C'mon, Rei!" Nagisa squealed as they ran down the train terminal. "I thought you were in track and could run fast!"

Growling, Rei was already annoyed they had lost track of time- meaning they were now running to catch the last train back to their hotel. He really couldn't be _too annoyed_. They had gotten lost in conversations over different schools during dinner with Makoto and Haruka- time seem to just escape them all.

Picking up the pace, he sprinted ahead of Nagisa, laughing as he did. It did feel good to run. As they got to their train, they both leaped on- falling into one another laughing.

"We made it!" Nagisa squeaked out.

"We sure did," Rei said, adjusting his glasses.

There were only two others on the same car as they were. Finding a seat towards the back, Rei gracefully sat as Nagisa flopped down.

"Not beautiful," Rei huffed.

"Oh whatever!" Nagisa groaned, splaying himself over Rei's lap and smiling up at him. "It was a long day and I'm tired!"

"Well we still have the train ride! Don't go doing like you did at home that one time!" Rei warned. Of course, there was the one time Nagisa was so tired he slept through three towns on a train- only to get stranded for an evening in a town over, til Rei came and found him.

"I know… I know…" Nagisa whined, kicking his feet up into the seat, turning so he could position his head more comfortably in Rei's lap.

It was obvious that Nagisa wasn't even trying to stay awake. Staring down at the eyes slowly shutting in his lap, Rei shook his head, yet again, and ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a fun day- though a very busy day- but was great seeing his friends again. He couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room, shower and curl Nagisa next to him in bed.

He knew they had about twenty or so minutes til their stop, so grabbing his phone, he figured maybe finding something to read would surely keep him awake.

Find an article on how body hair affects swimmers- Rei sat back and started reading into it. He was curious as he _did_ find a hair on his chest- which he promptly plucked- but he was afraid more would follow. Which got him to thinking that maybe he should invent in a home waxing kit- but the problem is growing _out_ the hair before waxing. Another sigh, and Rei was now searching the best ways to remove body hair.

He was _twenty three tabs open on his phone deep_ when a hand started running up the inside of his thigh, bringing his attention back.

"Nagisa!" he hissed.

A giggle and the hand only moved higher up his inner thigh. Glancing around, the two others in the car with them where not even facing in their direction- but Rei did not want to risk it. The problem was, at the angle Nagisa was, with his face, _facing_ his chest- Rei wasn't in the best position to just grab his hand.

"Nagisa!" he warned.

Another giggle, and though Nagisa had his eyes closed, he could see the smile forming on his face. Groaning more, he tried to reach where Nagisa's hand was- but it was no use. He was stuck and Nagisa was in one of his teasing moods.

"There are people here!" he pointed out.

"They can't see," Nagisa whispered, then his fingertip brushing over his crotch.

Leaning his head back, Rei stared at the lights above them- trying to think of anything that would turn him off. Nagisa wasn't stopping, and the pressure on his crotch only grew. The more his cock swelled, the more adventurous Nagisa become.

Fingers popping the top button of pants had Rei yelping and jumping. It sent Nagisa tumbling to the floor and glaring up at him. The two others on the car with them turned to see what the commotion was.

"Nothing to see here!" Rei said, his voice breaking as he said it.

Nagisa pouted and climbed back up into his seat. When no one was looking, Rei buttoned his pants back up and glared at Nagisa. "What were you thinking?"

A shrug and Nagisa pouted at him. "Was just trying to have fun," he whined.

" _That_ is not what I call fun!" Rei pointed out, then turned away from Nagisa before those sad eyes wore him down.

He stayed that way the rest of the train ride. Nagisa making snide comments behind him of how much a prude he was, or how could he be so conservative.

Rei chose to ignores though too.

* * *

"You really should try to live a little, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as they got on the elevator.

He had no idea if this was some phase Nagisa was into lately, but he seemed more and more persistent on touching Rei in public or attempting… lewd matters as such on the train.

"Having you grope me in public is not what I call living," he stated, adjusting his glasses.

As they exited the elevator, Nagisa slapped his ass with a giggle then ran to their room. Rei just stood outside the elevator with his mouth wide open. It seemed there was no stop to Nagisa's games.

An idea came to mind. Standing up a bit straighter, broadening his shoulders, Rei stalked down the hallway. He would show Nagisa what it meant to live. Just because he was not into being lewd in public- or any of those childish games Nagisa was into, it did not mean he didn't know how to live.

Storming into their room, he kicked his shoes off, then pulled Nagisa where he was already laid out on the bed.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa squeaked.

Grabbing under his chin, Rei pressed his lips hard to Nagisa's, enjoying the gasp that came from him. Backing him up- Nagisa yelped when his back touched the window glass. Moving his hands down Nagisa's small frame, he grabbed at the hem of Nagisa's shirt, lifting it with his arms over his head. More gasp as the cold glass pressed to Nagisa's bare skin.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa squealed- though he was hearing none of it.

His sights were set on other ideas, plans- way to _so-call live_.

Nagisa liked to tease him- call him a prude, or even get a ruse out of him in public.

Well, it was time for payback.

Kissing down his neck, Rei bit at his shoulder- making Nagisa yelp and grab at his clothing. Somehow in the jumble of their limbs, Nagisa was able to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall open around him.

"I assure you," Rei mumbled, kissing at Nagisa's throat and sucking light marks on his skin. "I live beautifully."

"...Rei-chan," Nagisa whimpered.

This time it was his hands undoing Nagisa's pants and pulling them down.

"Rei!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Aren't you worried about the window open?"

"Let Tokyo see," Rei said, quieting him with a kiss. Right now he did not care who was watching. They were in the sanctity of their hotel room- Tokyo be damned! Rei hummed as he continued to kiss Nagisa, pushing his thigh between his legs, allowing Nagisa to rut against him. Let Nagisa be the more adventurous one of them- that was fine- but for now, it was his turn to flip things around.

To prove his point, when he pulled back from Nagisa- who was still pressed to the window glass in only his briefs- Rei grabbed his bag, getting the lube out and removing his own pants. Leaving his shirt on- but unbuttoned, it made him feel sexy as he stood there slowly stroking himself, and watching Nagisa nearly drool at the sight of him.

"...Rei-chan," Nagisa whispered, then slowly removed his briefs.

A quick moment of clarity had Rei wondering if Nagisa was leaving ass prints on the window, but the moment Nagisa reached out pulling him close- all thoughts had left. Their mouths meeting, Nagisa whimpering as he squirmed against his body. His hands trailing down his back, fingers playing at Nagisa's rim.

A hand on the glass, and Rei pulled back gasping. His finger easily sunk into Nagisa. He was so warm and tight around him. Gasping more, he looked over Nagisa's shoulder- seeing Tokyo lit up in all brillant shades of fluorescent lights.

"Beautiful," Rei said, staring down at Nagisa with the lights twinkling behind him- knuckle deep into his ass.

Nagisa was gasping and chanting his name. Over and over it was " _Rei! Rei-chan! Rei!_ " Each push of his finger, the adding of another finger- his lips quieting the soft cry escaping from Nagisa's mouth.

There was a magical tone to Nagisa's voice when he curled his fingers, touching him _right there_. Nagisa clung to his shirt while screaming his name. It made Rei chuckle thinking if only Tokyo could _hear_ what they could see.

"Rei! Please!" Nagisa choked over his words.

A rumble from his chest, and Rei was pressing his fingers harder into Nagisa. Even as Nagisa hooked his leg around his waist, his own cock rubbing against Nagisa's stomach- he had to wonder how much of Nagisa being stretched could be seen.

It turned him on more than he thought it would.

Breathing heavy- fogging the window they were pressed against, Rei continued to stretch Nagisa while he screamed his name- begging him to just fuck him.

When he felt he had Nagisa prepared- regardless how turned on he was, he refused to ever not properly have Nagisa prepared- kissing him deeply, he removed his fingers. Loud whines and whimpers from Nagisa, more pulling at the shirt over his shoulders- and Rei felt that final resolve he just barely held onto snap.

Turning Nagisa, he pressed him tight to the glass, spreading his legs. If only Nagisa was a bit taller this would be so much easier- more beautiful. But alas, even crouching down, Rei was able to lube his cock and slowly press into Nagisa.

Closing his eyes, he felt as each inch of his cock was being swallowed by Nagisa. Once fully in, he took a deep breath and held still.

"Open your eyes, Rei-chan," Nagisa whispered.

Opening his eyes, he could see the reflection of Nagisa smiling lovingly at him through the window. He could also see all of Tokyo buzzing below them. Moaning, he started to slowly move his hips, feeling the perfect way Nagisa clenched around him.

It was perfect- it was beautiful. The idea of having _his Nagisa_ pressed naked against the window- for all of Tokyo to see what driving him mad. Picking his speed up, holding Nagisa's narrow hips- he drove into harder. Choruses of his name being sung by Nagisa though he stayed firmly against the glass.

Rei only hoped there would be an imprint of Nagisa on the glass when this was all over.

Looking out at Tokyo, he grabbing Nagisa's chin, mashing their lips together. The angle was bad, but kissing Nagisa while being deep inside of him with Tokyo lit up around him- was too much.

More thrust, more moans and he was plunging deeply into Nagisa. Their bodies covered in a layer of sweat, the window starting to fog up more. Reaching around Nagisa's body, Rei took hold of his cock, stroking it til a scream of his name- and his orgasm left on the glass.

Finding his own orgasm racing towards him, his teeth finding their home in Nagisa's shoulder, Rei's body shook as he deeply released into Nagisa.

They were both shaking, Nagisa only being held up by Rei- who was close to collapsing. Stepping back, Rei flopped into the chair, taking Nagisa with him.

"Did Rei just fall into a chair?" Nagisa asked.

"I am spent, and I well deserved an ungraceful sit," he explained, pushing his hair back from his face.

Nagisa curled in his lap, kissing at his neck- he did get overly clingy after intercourse. His hand running up and down Nagisa's back, he internally groaned at what they just did. He had no idea what had gotten into him.

"I never knew you to be such an exhibitionist!" Nagisa giggled, kissing his neck more.

He never knew either- but he cannot lie saying he did not get turned on by it all. Maybe being around Nagisa and all his perverted little ways were rubbing off on him.

Not that he minded.

Kissing the top of Nagisa's head, he continued to run his hand up and down Nagisa's naked back as they both looked out at the city below them.


End file.
